familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Maria van der Aa (c1455-1529)
}} Onderwerp = Biography = Birth Maria Jan Gerardsdr. Van der Aa was born about 1455 in ‘s-Hertogenbosch, Duchy of Brabant, the Burgundian Netherlands a State of the Holy Roman Empire. Ancestors The ancestors of Maria. Historical context The region's name is first recorded as the Carolingian shire pagus Bracbatensis, located between the rivers Scheldt and Dijle, from braec "marshy" and bant "region". Upon the 843 Treaty of Verdun it was part of Lotharingia within short-lived Middle Francia, and was ceded to East Francia according to the 880 Treaty of Ribemont. In 1430 the Duchies of Lower Lotharingia, Brabant and Limburg were inherited by Philip the Good of Burgundy and became part of the Burgundian Netherlands. In 1477 the Duchy of Brabant became part of the House of Habsburg as part of the dowry of Mary of Burgundy. At that time the Duchy extended from Luttre, south of Nivelles to 's Hertogenbosch, with Leuven as the capital city. Family Marriage Maria married Herman Christiaan Christiaan Coenen in 1473 in 's-Hertogenbosch. Children * Christiaan * Geetruid * Ricalt Marriage (2) Her husband Herman died in 1496. She married again with Lucas van Erp. Children (2) * Jan Descendants The descendants of Maria are. Februari 4, 1496 On the fourth day in . february 1495 in 's-Hertogenbosch, Maria van der Aa, widow of Herman Coenen, it became known that she owned the farm' ten Bolck 'with all the accessories, located in the parish of Sant Oedenrode, with a yield of 60 Rhine guilders. per year and charged with an annuity of 24 stivers per year, for the benefit of Jan van der Aa, husband of the daughter of the late Herman Coenen, as owner of the Lordship Jexschot in Roede, of Jan van Vladeracken, her guardian, as widowed in lends. Stamp Jan van Vladeracken. In ld Dutch: Oden vyerden dach in februario, 1495, nae costume van scryven der stat van 's-Hertogenbossche) Maria van der Aa, weduwe van Herman Coenen, oorkondt dat zij de hoeve ten Bolck met alle toebehoren, gelegen in de parochie van Sunt Oedenrode, met een opbrengst van 60 Rijnse guldens per jaar en belast met een grondrente van 24 stuivers per jaar, ten behoeve van Jan van der Aa, echtgenoot van de dochter van wijlen Herman Coenen, als eigenaar van de heerlijkheid Jexschot te Roede, van Jan van Vladeracken, haar voogd, als weduwgoed in leen houdt. Zegelaar Jan van Vladeracken. Februari, 1474 From website www.molenaardigheden.nl from Theo Molenaar]]Father Jan, Lord of Zegenwerp, transferred in February 1474 Zegenwerp to her husband Herman Coenen and her. Zegenwerp was a castle at St. Michielsgestel in the Duchy of Brabant. Death On February 4, 1496, Maria van der Aa, widow of Herman Coenen, declared that she was borrowing the Ten Bolck farm in Sint Oedenrode as a widower for the sake of Jan van der Aa, the husband of the late Herman Coenen's daughter. Maria, about 74 years old, passed away in 1529. Timeline * 1455 born * 1473 married Herman * 1473 son Christiaan born * 1496 husband Herman passed away * 1496 married second husband Lucas * 1477 Duchy of Brabant became part of the Habsburgian Netherlands * 1496 Borrowing the Ten Blockchain farm * 1529 passed away = Sources = External links * https://www.molenaardigheden.nl/kareldegrote.htm * https://www.wikitree.com/wiki/Van_der_Aa-49 * https://www.genealogieonline.nl/west-europese-adel/I1798.php